


Lily of the Valley

by NiceTinCan



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Community: twd_kinkmeme, Kink Meme, Lactation Kink, M/M, Male Lactation, Top Rick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 22:35:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5433326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NiceTinCan/pseuds/NiceTinCan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick sucks on Shane's nipples so much he starts producing milk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lily of the Valley

The blinds on the office door are shut and Rick’s kissing the spread of sunny skin between the folds of Shane’s loosened collar. 

And that’s good, that’s fine, because they have to steal these chances whenever they can now that Rick’s married. Whatever delusions Rick had held of the thing between them fading out had left him within a couple months of saying I do.

Rick touches down Shane’s chest beneath his uniform, and over the thin black t-shirt his palm can feel the sharp needle of a nipple driving between his head and heart lines.

Rick gathers his fingers to pinch it, except Shane kind of tenses against him, and that’s not his usual reaction. Rick instead takes his thumb and pads down the point.

Shane tenses even more and pulls at some of Rick’s curls. “Don’t do that.”

“Usual—”

“Yeah, I know I usually like it. But them things have been fuckin buggin me, man.” Shane sighs.

Rick pulls back, heat of the moment dissipated. “Well, what’s wrong? Just chafing?”

Shane ducks his head and runs a hand through his thick hair. “It’s not that. I don’t know. I guess they’re just really sore, prob’ly from you suckin on em all the time.”

Rick smiles sheepishly.

“They’re kinda red too. I’ll—”

There’s a sharp three knocks at the door. Shane sets his collar and Rick grabs his hat. Chuckling, Shane goes to the door while Rick is still trying to fix his belt, “Hey, I’ll show you after we get off.”

And really, they’re just nipples, but Rick is kind of concerned. He really hopes the no-touching thing doesn’t go on too long, because he loves playing with the tiny things and if he can’t suck on them when they’re screwing well, he’s gonna miss that.

“That doesn’t look good,” Rick says, after their shift at Shane’s house, Shane holding up his shirt under his chin.

Shane’s nipples are such a dark red they’re almost purple. They’re puffy and swollen about three times their size—which is to say, they’re now the size of a regular pair and not endearingly miniature.

Rick reaches out and brushes against the plum color. Shane hisses a breath and drops his shirt. “Fuck. Like fire.”

“I could try my mouth,” Rick offers, kissing Shane over a lascivious grin.

“I think that’s what got me in trouble in the first place,” Shane says, but later that evening Rick is pumping in and out of him and when Rick takes his tongue down his neck to his chest, Shane doesn’t protest.

Rick touches the flat of his tongue to the grapey peak. It might be his imagination, but it seems to burn hot under his tongue.

Shane tightens a little bit, but when he doesn’t move to push Rick away and the panted groans continue, Rick draws the nipple and the little bit of flesh around it through his lips and gives a good suck.

Shane’s nails drag up his scalp and an airless, “ _Rick_ ,” sweetens the room and Rick hums and thrusts harder into Shane’s body wrapped so nice around him.

But Shane doesn’t enjoy it very long, because just when Rick’s about to come Shane pushes his head away. “Stop, feels weird.”

Rick lets it go, a thin tail of saliva connecting his lips still to Shane’s flesh. He closes his eyes as his orgasm overwhelms him.

After they’ve parted, Shane is rubbing over his chest. Pressure of his fingers blanches and then reddens his skin in pairs of stripes.

There’s a funny taste in Rick’s mouth that he can’t describe. Nutty and thick. He supposes it’s from some ointment Shane must’ve put on his chest.

Rick heads home and kisses Lori with that same taste lingering on his tongue.

\--

“Why don’t you just go to the damn doctor’s? It’s probably somethin simple.”

“Seems like it’s gettin better,” Shane says.

Rick looks.

Shane’s pulled up his shirt to press his finger into the blood dark corona of a nipple.

“Don’t look like it,” Rick says. The nipple is inflamed and darker than ever.

“You know, this is your damn fault. You’re always the one lickin at em all the time. Maybe somethin in your mouth infected em.”

That brings Rick up a little short. He guesses it’s possible. “All the more reason to see the doc.”

“Jus’ keep your mouth off em from now on, Rick. Christ.”

Well, Rick _tries_.

“Quit it,” Shane says when Rick’s mouth inevitably finds itself roaming Shane’s chest. “Don’t think I don’t know what you’re doin.”

He tries to push Rick’s head away but Rick wraps one arm around Shane on his lap and catches Shane’s wrist with the other. Feeling strange and daring Rick says, “Don’t think I don’t know you like this,” with his lips up against a purpled peak.

“Kiddin me right now?” Shane pulls himself off Rick’s cock and lap. He swings gracelessly onto his hands and knees. “Saddle up there, pardner. This is how we’re doin it I guess.”

Rick’s hand messes distractedly with the advertised ass in front of him. His fingers swim in the seeping lubricant before he lets his pinkie and ring finger dip inside. “I can still get at em.” 

Shane sits up. “Then we ain’t doin this.”

“Maybe suckin helps em,” Rick offers. He moves around to get in front of Shane again and kisses his grumbling mouth. His cock seeks the heat between Shane’s thick thighs.

Shane opens up as he always does, slick and easy around him.

Rick grips Shane’s black curls and puts his head back, baring a long stretch of neck he licks and sucks.

Shane hisses suddenly, interrupting his flow of pants and grunts, “ _Ah_ , fuckin stings.”

The heel at the end of Rick’s spine digs in painfully when Shane wriggles and arches his chest into his.

“They sting?” Rick asks breathlessly.

“Yeah—Christ, it burns! _Do_ somethin!”

Rick secures himself in deep then touches the pad of a nipple lightly. The flesh is scorching and the touch makes a flood of goosebumps break out over Shane.

Shane makes a pained noise. His nails dig into Rick’s arms.

Rick puts the heel of his hand over the left nipple like dirt over a fire and ducks his head to the right.

The nipple he envelopes in his mouth is on fire. Rick rolls his tongue over it like it’s a Red Hot candy.

He sucks it—a little hard, Shane jumps—and there’s that thick, nutty flavor again.

Another hard suck and Rick feels a spurt tickle the roof of his mouth. He lets the nipple pop out, but then feels the warm snaps of Shane’s come hit his belly, and Shane tightening perfectly good around him, and Rick hums and thrusts without a thought for a few seconds.

Shane settles with a relieved, breathless _yeah_.

Rick swipes his pointer finger across Shane’s sucked nipple, gathering a dash of the white whatever that’s beading up, and lets it drop between the seam of his lips.

Yeah, that’s it. It’s the flavor he’s been getting lately. Not to say he doesn’t like it, because he does, and steals another drip before alerting Shane.

“What’s this?” Rick holds up a finger domed in white.

Shane frowns, then jerks up onto his elbows to look at his chest. “The fuck?” 

Like Rick, he dabs his finger in it then has a taste. He goes back to pinch at it and a tiny bit more wells up, until he takes all the flesh there in his hand and squeezes it.

Rick jumps back as the warm liquid streams right at his face. He sits on his haunches and wipes at his cheek and presses hard at the eye that got hit. “What _is_ that?”

“S’gotta be milk... Right? I mean what the hell else could it be.” Shane grips the tiny protrusion and white liquid releases again in a thin, watery stream. It does a tiny arc then splatters on Shane’s stomach. “Holy fuck, man!”

“It’s okay, Shane.”

“No! What the hell is this, Rick?”

Rick hesitantly suggests a hormone imbalance. He’s still staring at the white stuff— _milk_ —painted down Shane’s belly, heel of his hand pressing into his cock.

“Fuck, I got like tits now or somethin.” Shane tries to roll away, but Rick interjects his limbs.

Shane looks at him then scoffs. “Oh my God. This shit ain’t sexy, brother.”

“I don’t know about that,” Rick says. He touches one again and Shane hisses. 

“It hurts.”

The slight pressure of Rick’s fingerpad causes drops of white milk to pearl under it. “I think they’re really full.”

“Men don’t have that shit right? What you call those? Milk... tubes?”

“Milk ducts? Hell if I know, Shane.”

“Man...” Shane sighs and slaps his hands on the bedspread. “What the hell.”

“Maybe gettin the milk out will make it better,” Rick suggests. Without waiting to hear what Shane thinks about _that_ , he pinches the nipple he’d been fingering and gets a long stream of milk across his lower face.

Impulsively Rick licks it off his chin.

Shane looks dubious and embarrassed. “Is it good?”

Rick tilts his head. He cleans his upper lip of the milk that splashed there. “It ain’t bad. Don’t taste like much.”

“Ain’t somethin you’d put in coffee.”

There’s a thought. Rick looks considerate of it and Shane makes a little face of disgust.

Rick chuckles and dips his head to scoop up a nipple in his mouth. A suck, and he doesn’t get much, just tiny little drops.

Shane mutters something but doesn’t push him away. His leg falls to the side and Rick shifts so their cocks are smushed together, Shane’s softened and feeling nice.

With a slick sound Rick lets the nub go to try again for some more flesh. He pulls it through his lips and this time squeezes it between the roof of his mouth and his tongue.

Milk jets out into his throat and more comes, until he has to pull back and swallow it all. “What’s it feel like?” he asks Shane.

“Good, I guess. Uh, this is fuckin weird, Rick.”

“Yeah, it is.”

But Rick goes back anyway and urges more out with his mouth. And shit, if he liked sucking Shane’s nipples before, this is a whole other thing. He grinds out against Shane, painfully turned on.

When the nipple he’s on starts waning on milk, Rick lets it go and laps it clean, tip of his tongue flicking the point like he knows Shane likes.

Shane’s cock stiffens under his. His face, chest and tips of his ears have pinkened.

“I’ll do the other one,” Rick says.

Shane doesn’t say no. “God, Rick. Sure hope this shit clears up soon.”

Rick swallows down more warm milk and hopes it won’t.


End file.
